1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to clamped assemblies comprising tubes or tubular structural members which are clamped together to form an assembly. Such an assembly may be used for structural purposes or for the joining of lengths of tubes to form a pipe line.
2. Prior Art
It is well-known to form structures making use of tubular members which are clamped together. Such structures are widely used, for example for scaffolding and other purposes where ease of assembly and dismantling is required. Many types of clamps have been proposed for such structures but it is the usual practice to rely on a frictional grip between a clamp which is tightly secured around a tube. Tightening is usually effected by bolts although other forms of securing means have been proposed in the past.